


The Ball - With Each Passing Hour

by slukers



Series: The Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slukers/pseuds/slukers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's ball is about to begin. Hope does not ever remember going to a ball, before. Luckily, Varric is there to help her out!</p><p>This is a prequel to "With Each Passing Hour," and part of a longer group of works about the Female Inquisitor Hope and Varric Tethras. You do not need to have read the previous story to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ballroom was magnificent. A golden staircase led down into a shining hall filled with deep blue draperies and glittering chandeliers. The floor was a slick marble, buffed to shine. It reflected the thousands of candles in the room, creating a mystical play of dancing lights across the surface. Across the hall stood grand white marble pillars with lions and stars carved into their surfaces. Every inch of the hall was decorated, and the people within were equally embellished. Almost every was covered with a mask, many of which jewelled with enough wealth to feed a small army. The dresses and suits were made of the finest materials, and not even the servants wore drab colors.

As the trio descended the stairs, they were met by the Empress and her guards.  Empress Celene stood at the edge of the first flight of the wide staircase and looked across the room. She held up her hands to the crowd. The sound of voices quieted, and all eyes turned towards the staircase. Empress Celene spoke simply, “I give you, your Inquisitor!”

Cheers echoed through the hall and many nobles came forward to speak with Hope. Many of the nobles congratulated her on her appointment, some asked for her help on this matter or that, and quite a few men requested a dance when she had a moment. Hope found herself once again overwhelmed by the amount of people that seemed to care about her doings, and she grew tired quickly. A stuffy old nobel was raving on about some farm business when Hope heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Serah, I believe the Inquisitor is in need of a dance, if you don’t mind.”

Varric took Hope’s hand and led her to the dance floor. Hope found herself blushing as she looked down at him. He wore a white silk with gold threaded embroidery matching her own. His shirt was crimson and loosened to where hints of chest hair peaked out.

Hope sighed, “Thank you for stepping in, Varric. I was getting tired.”

Varric laughed, “Hey, you looked like you were about to die of boredom… I decided I could spare the time to save your ass one more time.” He grinned up at her.

Hope’s heart thumped in her chest. “Yes, well, feel free to step in if you notice my boredom again.” She paused as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. “Wait, you actually meant to make me dance?”

Varric chuckled again and feigned outrage, “Why Inquisitor, you wound me. You think I would lie to a noble about something as important as dancing?” He gently placed one of Hope’s hands on his shoulder and took the other in his hand as his free arm circled her waist. “Don’t worry,” he said with a wink as he began to lead her in a waltz, “I’ll make you look good.”

_______

Cassandra and Vivienne watched Hope and Varric walk to the dance floor and begin their waltz. Vivienne spoke to Cassandra in a low voice. “Do you really think this is wise?”

Cassandra was taken aback. “What? Letting the Inquisitor dance at her own ball? She will be fine. Varric can protect her if someone should get too close and I am keeping watch from here.”

Vivienne’s face stayed neutral, but she spoke on. “I did not mean the dance, Cassandra. One must be blind to not see that there are feelings rising there. Now is not the time for such a distraction.”

Cassandra smiled as she looked upon the dancing couple. “To quote the divine, this is the only time, Vivienne.”

Vivienne turned towards Cassandra, her neutrality slipping. “One would think that a time of war would be the least of all romantic hours, yet you speak as though it is the most. Tell me, seeker, as a renowned warrior, does war not take all of one’s heart and mind? Or do you find distractions come easy when other’s lives are on the line?”

 Cassandra could tell that Vivienne was playing the game with her now, and that Vivienne’s words carried deep meaning, but she would not be swayed. She turned towards Vivienne now, words still light despite the anger rising within her. “Other’s lives may be on the line, but that doesn’t mean you stop living. It is in times of war, when death is looking you in the eye, that you learn to live the strongest, I’ve noticed. In case you don’t remember, grand mage, I have stood before both man and dragon in many, many times of chaos, and each time I have fought valiantly and won, all the while still caring about those around me. Do not pretend that your time in court has taught you something about war.”

Vivienne glared towards Cassandra, but the seeker spoke on. “In any case, it is likely that we will all die in this war to come, perhaps sooner rather than later should the Inquisitor lose sight of her goal, I suppose. But, if we are all to die anyway, which is likely given the state of things, I suppose they deserve a bit of happiness before it is over.” She paused for a minute, looking away from Vivienne, lost in her own memories. She whispered. “Besides, It is not common for mages to live long lives even in peace.”

Vivienne looked away from Cassandra, allowing the woman to compose herself. “You speak as one with experience, yet are not a mage.”

Cassandra straightened herself as her gaze fell back upon the dancing couple. “Yes, well, it is better to have loved and lost they say.”

Vivienne cleared her throat. “Yes, I suppose one could see it that way.”

They stood together in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

_______

“So there I was, I shit you not…” Varric began.

Hope laughed, “Why do you always start stories that way?”

Varric pulled Hope into a dip and looked down at her. “How else are you supposed to believe that its true, dear Inquisitor?” He asked and then pulled her back up.

Her face flushed and she giggled. Dancing was far more fun than she had imagined. “Please Varric, call me Hope. Anyway, I’m not sure I believe these stories no matter how you start them. Your adventures sounds too funny and your companions too silly to be real.”

Varric smiled up at Hope. She had asked for him to use the name he had made for her instead of her title. “I told you, Hope,” He lingered on her name, “I wouldn’t shit you. Daisy really did end up in the weirdest places, and it fell to me to get her out. You would never guess what it cost me to keep the thugs off of her and Blondie!”

A deep female voice called out, interrupting Varric’s story. “Inquisitor, a word, if I may.”

The couple turned to see a tall, dark haired woman with gaunt cheeks adorned by light moles. She had a glint to her hazel eyes, and recognition clawed at Hope’s brain, she couldn’t place where she had seen the woman.

Hope smiled towards her and pulled back from Varric. He bowed towards her and said, “I’ll let you girls talk. It looks like the seeker and Ms. Priss could use some company anyway.” He took Hope’s hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. “Until next time.”

Hope blushed and cleared her throat. She looked back towards the woman, trying to keep herself from being distracted. “I apologize, you were saying?”

The woman rolled her eyes at Hope. “Yes, well, if we could speak privately?”

Hope nodded, “Of course, we can head over by the table in the back. I could actually use a drink, anyway.”

______________

Varric approached Cassandra and Vivienne who both stood silently as he came near. He looked between the two and laughed, “I see you two are lost without my fantastic conversation. Don’t worry, I’m here.”

Both women looked at Varric blankly. He put his hands up in defense. “Or, we can stand in silence. Good call.”

Cassandra looked past Varric and noticed Hope walking to the end of the hall with a strange woman. She followed after Hope, leaving Varric and Vivienne on the stairs.

Varric watched her go and shrugged. “I guess I’m not as fun to be around as I thought. What about you, Priss, why aren’t you dancing?”

Vivienne continued looking across the dance floor as she spoke. “As if balls were meant for dancing. Hah! What a Free Marcher concept.”

Varric laughed in return. “Well, I don’t think anyone told the crowd, because there is a lot of dancing going on.”

Vivienne shook her head but remained silent. Alright, Varric thought, I guess this is the quiet part of the room. He leaned back against the wall near the stairs and watched the Inquistor as she spoke with the strange woman. She moved gracefully and smiled often. Varric imagined how he would describe this event when he wrote it down. Elegent? No, too fancy? Lively? Only sometimes. Enchanting? Yes, enchanting was a good word for the evening… particularly the parts with her. Vivienne walked away from Varric after a short time, but he hardly noticed. Varric had become distracted by the figure across the room, and for the first time in many years, his heart was filled with hope.


	2. Fabulously Orlesian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a ball just isn't fabulous enough without entertainment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the prompt "Fabulously Orlesian" from the Varric thread on BSN. I felt that it fit with this story, well, and decided to just add it on as the next chapter! :)

Varric watched as Hope made her way back across the ballroom. It seemed as though every noble in the place had to stop to catch a word with the new Inquisitor. 

“Keeping a good eye on our Inquisitor?” Cassandra called out as she returned to the staircase.

He turned and winked at her. “Only the best. But don’t worry Seeker, there’s still plenty of room in my bad eye for you.”

Cassandra sighed, but let the joke slide. “Yes, well, don’t forget to actually watch what is going on around the girl, as opposed to only watching her. We need to keep a look out for assassins.”

He chuckled. “I guess I’ve been caught staring, again, huh? Tell me more about what we’re expecting, here.”

“Orlesian balls are notorious places for assassination attempts, particularly towards the guest of honor. It has become so commonplace that a ball without one is considered a failure.”

Varric’s mood darkened and he grumbled. “How fabulously Orlesian.”

The Seeker nodded, “Indeed. As such, they aren’t always true attempts, and are often just actors playing a part. Still, with our unique circumstances, I’d say it stands to reason that we should be cautious.”

With a nod, Varric turned back to watch the crowd around Hope. He saw a slight waver in the shadows behind the serving table in the back of the room, and made his way to investigate. 

___

Hope noticed Varric walking towards her, and smiled. Perhaps he was looking for another dance? She wouldn’t say no to that. Bt Varric wasn’t looking towards her as he approached, he looked behind her, and he didn’t look happy. She tensed, afraid suddenly. Cassandra had warned her to be cautious while at the ball, but she had not seen any threats, and let her guard down. She turned slowly to find a shadowy figure emerge from the darkness outside of the great windows behind her. She couldn’t make out the face beneath the dark forest green hood, but she could feel an aura of wrongness seeping out from it. Whatever this creature was, it was not natural. 

___  
Varric stepped up next to Hope as they eyed the strange creature approaching them. He had really hoped for an actor instead of an assassin, or even a poorly trained assassin. This was clearly neither. No, this felt like something from a nightmare, and Varric had not been a fan of his newfound nightmares since the fade opened up. This creature was connected somehow, and he would be damned if it got near his Inquisitor. His Inquisitor… That was a thought for another day.

Varric drew the daggers from his side as Hope glanced over at him wearily. “Would’ve been a good time to bring Bianca along.” She said. He just laughed, appreciating the chance to be light considering the circumstance. 

A strange noise came from the creature then, a mix between a growl and a screech. Nobles turned to look at it now, and Cassandra approached with her sword drawn. Of course she was allowed to bring her favorite weapon, Varric thought. 

Cassandra spoke first. “Tell us, demon, why have you come here.”

The creature growled again, but offered no words before it lunged at Hope.  
______

Varric pushed Hope out of the creature’s way and was tackled instead. The creature’s face descended upon Varric’s, revealing its rotting flesh and dripping fangs. It screeched in his face and pushed itself off of him, realizing it had descended upon the wrong target. Varrric was quick to recover. He sat up and threw the smallest of his daggers at the creature’s leg, causing it to trip as it made its way towards Hope. Paralysis spells blasted from across the room as Vivienne approached the creature now, and Cassandra held her sword out across its chest. Hope’s hands engulfed themselves in fireballs as she approached the creature steadily. 

As the group began to descend upon the creature, however, Hope felt a shift in the fade. “Wait!” she called out, but it was too late. The creature emanated a pulse from itself, and the fade around it weakened. Her companions were knocked to the ground while Hope alone was left standing before the creature. She felt the demons clawing at her mind, attempting to break through the rapidly thinning veil. Her hand began to glow green now, the fire turning to fade magic. “Your fade tricks won’t work here, so you may as well tell us what your plan was.” 

The creature screeched again, but this time in pain. Hope watched as an arrow sunk itself through the creature’s chest. It stood there, still immobilized by the paralysis spell as black blood oozed from its chest. 

Hope turned to her companions, but Varric just shrugged. “Bianca skipped this party, remember?” 

A thin elf girl raced past them, then. She yanked the arrow from the creature’s chest and shoved it in her quiver, gore and all. She drew her daggers then, and came around the face the creature, cocking her head at the slow ooze of blood escaping it. She nudged it in the shoulder with the point of her dagger. “Huh,” she said before slitting its throat and pushing it to the ground. 

Hope looked on in confusion as the elf knelt over the body and began humming as she looted the body. The rest of her group stood now and approached the scene. Cassandra began yelling, “Just what do you think you are doing? We were questioning that thing!”

The elf continued humming and dug through the pockets of the creature. Hope and Varric exchanged glances. He shrugged again. Hope knelt down by the elf. “So, thanks, I guess?” 

The elf woman smiled at her, “Finally, some manners! You’d think a place like this would be full of them!” She pulled a ring off of the creature and tossed it to Hope with a wink. “That one’s for you!” 

Hope caught the ring, but continued looking at the woman. “So, umm, what are you doing?”

The woman laughed, “looking for clues, obviously. I’ve been tracking this thing for days!”

Cassandra came closer now, but the elf woman stood up in front of her before she could speak. “Found it! I believe you wanted this?” She handed Cassandra a letter. “I bet these have the creatures order!” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed but she took the letter and began reading. 

The elf woman wiped her hands on her tunic, letting the blood stick to it. She turned and reached out her now slightly cleaner hand to help Hope up. “Alright,” the woman said, “we have a large ball, fancy dresses, weapons, and a bunch of nobles who look more put off by me than this clearly gross creature…” She tossed her hair, “how fabulously Orlesian.” 

Hope laughed as she stood and wiped her dress clean. Varric chuckled in the background. “I like her!”

Cassandra finished reading the note and handed it over to Hope. “Inquisitor, I think you should read this.”

The elf woman turned back to Hope with a grin. “Well hello, there. I suppose that makes you the leader of the Inquisiton, huh?” 

Hope nodded. 

The woman pushed her hand out in front of her, reaching for Hope’s. “Great! Name’s Sera. I’m here to join.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't already, be sure to check out "With Each Passing Hour" for more Hope/Varric romance, with a dash of adventure thrown in. It is Dragon Age after all! 
> 
> Bioware owns everything except my wild speculations!


End file.
